Haunted
by TheMidnightEcho
Summary: Pitch darkness was all he saw. Until a cross of purple fire sparked across the void he was in. Dynamis's nose scrunched at the smell of purple fire carried. He quickly covered his nose after breathing in a pint of the smoke, however the smell remained when the smoke entered his nostrils. Rated T


**This story is based off a poll on my account. Since this is my first Horror/Angst story I hope you Enjoy it. Do not own MFB**

* * *

_Pitch darkness was all he saw. Until a cross of purple fire sparked across the void he was in. Dynamis's nose scrunched at the smell of purple fire carried. He quickly covered his nose after breathing in a pint of the smoke, however the smell remained when the smoke entered his nostrils. It made its way towards his mouth and throat, made him almost gag. As the taste of cropper and gravel spilled onto to his taste buds. His stomach churned in a sickening way and then.._

_He wanted to flee from where he was._

_To get far away from the disgusting smell._

_Yet, at the exact same time he wondered where he was. Why he was here? What? Or?_

_Then Dynamis's eyes widened in complete horror._

_Ruins and rubble were spread out everywhere...from fallen skyscrapers, heavy and cement pipes laid wasted on the ground. Wood and parts of the fallen building scorched and engulfed in purple flames. The flames lit the dark clouded sky and the area he was in. The air felt thick...yet as ash blew his way not even a participle touched his tanned skin or white robes. Sweat didn't leak off his skin, nor did the flame emit any heat._

_Icy blue orbs scanned the area for any signs life dead or alive. No luck, no hanging limbs over the rubble or scrap of the metal pipes. There was no human being in his sight or under any rubble._

_He was alone... or so he thought._

_Dynamis suddenly tensed when a very strong hand grabbed his neck from the behind. He cried out but froze when he heard a sinister voice next to his ear. "Well hello there curse one."_

_Dynamis trembled he knew that voice from anywhere. He struggled in the Curse's grip, but the disgusting creature kept him still. "Now Dynamis don't be like that."_

_"How you here, the necklace are was…" Dynamis's words were cut off when the Curse shoved him away to the ground. He quickly looked back the vail creature. It looked like him well his dark self it wore his same robes but a dark purple. The Hades Curse necklace was glowing brightly around its neck radiating a dark aura. The curse sneered and glared at him, its eyes blazing just like the flames._

_"Come now curse one. Did you really think because that spring blader destroyed the necklace I was really gone?" The curse laughed as it started to walk towards the Jupiter blader. Dynamis shivered this wasn't real it couldn't be. Kyoya destroyed the necklace which meant he was free from the curse. This was all a dream no a nightmare. The curse was gone and it was never coming back._

_"This isn't a dream cursed one this nightmare has just begun." The Curse's words sunk into Dynamis's head creating huge amount of horror to flow through him. Dynamis screamed suddenly when the destructive flames swirled around his figure it hurted a lot he screamed as he fell into darkness._

* * *

Dynamis bolted awake in bed. His body was tangled in his white bed sheets his skin leaked off sweat that made even the bed wet. His hearted thundered in his chest causing him to take deep breaths. Dynamis clutched his bed sheets like they were his life force. He caught his breath breathing in slowly now. He swung his legs across the side of the bed, his purplish greyish hair in his face. Dynamis then grabbed his navy shirt and threw it on over some gray sweat pants. He then stood and sighed those dreams haunted him every night he always saw the curse. Every single night since the whole end of the world thing. He'd been having that same damn nightmares they plague him constantly night after night. Every time he would see that disgusting creature it taunted him. It reminded him of the fear and pain he went through during the Hades Curse that Pluto infected him with. Dynamis walked out of his room down the dark hall of his temple. He walked hastily wanting to get away of the darkness.

He needed some fresh air to clear his mind. And he knew exactly where to go. He finally reached the end of the hall and started to climb the stairs. When he reached the top he saw his chair throne and the constellation stadium. The wide pillars that supported the old temple walls and finally the glowing brightly stars. Dynamis went over to his throne and sat down once he got comfortable he face-palmed. The warm summer night air brushed against his skin making his clothes sway. As he sat there he thought of his nightmare. It had all felt so real the way the smoke entered his throat and mouth. He could still taste the bitterness in his mouth. The flames touching against his skin causing great pain. And finally the cold harsh breath of Curse breathing one him. Dynamis cringed he knew that these nightmares meant something bad for him. Why else would they keep haunting him like they did?

"What I'm doing?" Dynamis moaned he knew getting no sleep wasn't healthy. But he didn't want to go through that nightmare again. He couldn't do it he won't do it. Dynamis sadly looked to the stars above searching for any answer. But the stars gave him nothing, he was on his own nothing was going to help him. He was going to be forevermore haunted.

* * *

**Finished this took me awhile to write. This is my first horror/angst story though it didn't really seem like a horror to me. Oh well *shrugs* I will be updating Spirit Blades and The Fragment of Darkness sometime this week so look out for that. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
